The New Swarm
by Infinity-SilverWolf
Summary: This is a story inspired by two authors. The struggle of the Zerg Swarm their struggle to survive leads one unborn Overmind to a distant world with strange powers to re-establish the Zerg Swarm to its former glory. Not good at summeries, R&R, I AM BACK!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: hey all my probably few fans now sorry for the long absence a lot of procrastination and college work to deal with. In any case I'm pouring all my free time back into writing my fics but it will still be a little while since I don't have a Beta thought my friends have offered their support. This is an idea I found from an author by the name of Heir of Empires who in turn got the idea from East Bridge. Blizzard is the sole owner of the Star Craft series the only ones I own will be the random female characters I create and the New Overmind.**_

**Ch1. The New Swarm**

**Planet Duvet**

**Climate: Mediterranean/Tropical**

**Native Creatures: Furan- A race made up of various anthropomorphic animals sentient and have a social structure similar to humans. Kivalt- wild creatures native to this world they like the Furan come in many different forms and are hostile to intruders in their territory. New Arrivals: Zerg Larvae, Chrysalis, and a single Zerg Drone.**

The planet Duvet is a lush green planet far from the Koprulu Sector and even farther from Earth. The planet is a warm but wet perfect for vast growth of vegetation but other parts are barren with large deserts and large sections of large mountains. Along with these land terrains there are large seas separating a few of the continents from each other.

In a clearing of the forest near the sea a large pulsing cocoon is standing untouched by the 4 small copper colored larvae crawling around it or by the single lone winged drone stands by the cocoon. The Drone has two large pincers underneath its floating body. Around the Chrysalis is a thick dark purple fungus known to the Zerg as Creep, it provided them sustenance as well as a base for the Zerg structures.

The Drone looked at the Chrysalis with a look of longing and hope for the next Swarm ever since the first Overmind was defeated by the Protoss. Then all of a sudden the Drone sees movement inside the Chrysalis the new Overmind is finally ready to be born. It backs up with the Larvae to give the Overmind room to break free of its five month long prison; a long jagged spine breaks free from the top of the Chrysalis and slices downward cutting the protective shell easily.

The thick fluid inside flooded out into the creep making it grow out more for about 5 feet around where it was placed. The blade retracts as a male humanoid stumbles out and falls to his knees shortly after, He's a strong looking young man in his early 20's thin but muscular in build, his hair is short just barely reaching the nape of his neck colored a natural black, along his arms and legs are light brown carapace but the ones on his arms are double layered and jagged like the blade that cut through the Chrysalis the armor ends at his elbows and knees giving him a slightly menacing look.

'_W-where am I? What happened?' _The new Overmind thought to himself as the Drone and Larvae slowly approach him. The Larvae wrap around him almost like cuddling at first the Overmind was startled at the unexpected contact from the basic Zerg units. _'What are these?' _He thinks as a voice in his head resonates with him giving him information about the Larvae.

_**Larva: Basic unit of the Zerg**_

_**Mutations: Drone, Cost: 50 Minerals or 35 Bio-energy, Overlord, Cost: 100 Minerals or 55 Bio-energy -Hatchery Required  
>Zergling Cost: 50 Minerals or 45 Bio energy, Queen Cost: 150 Minerals or 85 Bio-energy -Spawning Pool Required<strong>_

"Larvae? Zerg? What's going on?" He asks himself as he picks up one of the pill bug like creatures. It looks at him for a short while before wiggling out of his grasp and crawls along his arm resting along his arm its head on top of his. "Heh that's going to take some getting use to." He says gently stroking the Larva on his head. It gives a chitter of approval gently pushing up against his hand to get more of the feeling.

He smiles slightly as the drone approaches, bowing slightly it places dry pieces of clothes in front of him and once again the voice in his head speaks to him.

_**Drone: Basic Building Unit of Zerg Structures**_

_**Mutations: Hatchery required for further options.**_

_**Hatchery cost: 300 Minerals or 1,000 bio-energy.**_

_**Current Overmind Bio-energy: 5,000/5,000.**_

_**Current Hatchery Bio-energy: 0/10,000.**_

_**Current Population available: 5/10**_

_**Current Bio-energy production: 0 per day Hatchery required to store Bio-energy.**_

He takes a moment to process all the new information as he takes the clothes and puts them on. "Why am I seeing all this information?" he asks himself again but this time someone responds, _'They are the stats of the new Swarm Overmind.' _The quiet voice says in his head. He looks around then to the Drone in front of him, "Was that you?" he asks in curiosity.

The Drone bows, _'It was Overmind please command us as you will.' _It says telepathically to him. "Ah….alright then…build a Hatchery on top of this." He orders the drone motioning to the remains of the Chrysalis. The Drone hovers over to the remains and rests there for a second, _'I need some of your bio-energy Overmind.'_ It says to him motioning him over with one of its pincers.

He walks over to the Drone careful not to step on the Larvae surrounding his feet, the creep crunches lightly under his footsteps once he's near the Drone he kneels down and automatically places a hand on top of the Drone's head. A small surge of light enters the Drone giving the Drone enough power to begin building the Hatchery, it encases itself in thick strands changing itself into a cocoon mutating into the beginning Zerg Structure.

He takes a few steps back, not noticing the Larvae wrapped around his arms and legs, to allow the cocoon room to grow to its full size. The Cocoon grows to cover the small clearing increasing the size of the Creep up to about a mile in diameter.

'_Well I guess nothing to do except wait until it finishes growing…whenever that is.' _He thinks as the same voice echoes in his head again.

_**Time until Hatchery Completion: 4 hours 45 minutes…**_

He thinks for a bit looking around and deciding to stay near the cocoon and try to figure out what is going on with him and these creatures. _'So…I have a few memories of the past…My name was once Kenneth…but…I was hit by an oncoming military truck…my planet was under attack. By what I can't remember but I do remember being a Ghost…a trained psionic assassin. But I guess that my old life now I am the Overmind of the Zerg Swarm. I'll keep my name though.' _Kenneth thinks to himself looking at the cocoon in front of him.

The Larva on top of his head crawls down the front of his face making him chuckle slightly from the small creature moving down his body. It crawls over to a small mound of Creep and begins chewing on the spongy fungus to supplement itself to keep itself active.

Kenneth looks at the other Larvae as they crawl off of him to join the first one, "Well I guess I need to watch over you four until the Hatchery is done." He says lying back on the Creep letting the sun warm his skin. The Larvae continue to consume their fill eventually starting to crawl over the expanding cocoon that would soon be their new home.

Kenneth stays in the same spot until he hears the bushes rustling nearby and someone panting hard then soon a roar jerks him into a more alert state. _'What the hell was that? ...I would check it out but I can't leave the Larvae unattended…wait they can mutate too. Ah but I don't have the time to wait for them to mutate!' _Kenneth thinks as a female Arctic Wolf rushes out of the bushes tripping over the edge of the Creep.

"Ah! Ow…that really hurt." She says as she rolls over onto her back reeling from the slight amount of pain from landing on the Creep. Kenneth gets up and walks over to her right as a pack of three small feral wolf-like creatures with blades on their shoulders, along their back and on the tip of their tails. The female wolf scrambles to her feet and tries to run again but ends up running head long into Kenneth but doesn't move him an inch.

She yelps in fear as she backs up but stays in the middle between Kenneth and the three low level Kivalt not sure which is the greater danger. Kenneth looks at the wolf-girl in front of him and then to the feral wolves, "They're more of a threat to the Hatchery and Larvae." He says as he walks around the scared wolf-girl and in front of the wolves.

"Let's see if these creatures are of any REAL threat." Kenneth says as a twin pair of jagged blades thrust out under his wrists between the carapaces on his forearms. The wolves growl and circle around him eager to attack this new threat to them. The largest one lunges out at Kenneth with its long fangs ready to snap a limb in two but it never got the chance as Kenneth side stepped it and sliced the jagged blade clean through its side spilling deep blue blood and internal organs.

Kenneth quickly jumps at one of the unsuspecting wolves and stabbed it right through the top of its head before violently yanking out the blade and swinging his arm splattering the blood on the nearby plants. The last wolf wasn't the strongest or fastest looking one out of the three but you could see intelligence in its eyes.

The wolf crouches down looking ready to strike but it quickly turns and dashes at the defenseless female wolf. She screams in fright and lifts her arms up to defend herself… but it never landed since Kenneth was faster. He had anticipated it to attack the wolf girl and managed to run the blade through its back forcing out a small dark blue stone out of its chest.

Kenneth grabs the wolf and yanks the blade out of its chest cavity tossing it to the side off the creep, "Are you alright?" He asks the still cowering wolf girl letting the blades retreat back under the carapace on his arms. "H-huh?" she moves her arms and peeks out to see the last one dead far away from her. She then looks up at Kenneth and immediately gets on her knees and paws, "P-Please don't kill me great warrior. I-I promise to serve you to the best of my ability!" she says in a quick panicked voice.

Kenneth tilts his head to the side in confusion and curiosity, "Ah…no need to do that please stand up." He says in a friendly tone with a small smile on his face. The girl slowly looks up at him before standing up, "Um…thank you for saving me from those Wolf Kivalt." She says shyly with her paws in front of her.

"Don't worry about it they weren't that tough to take down." Kenneth says looking at the stone and picking it up. "An Intelligence Core so that's why that Kivalt looked so smart." The girl says realizing what the stone was immediately. "An Intelligence Core?" Kenneth as he looks at her curiously. The girl nods, "They're rare cores that boost the intelligence of the holder or user. Judging by its size it's about level 2 or 3 not a bad find in Wolf Kivalts." She explains quickly to him.

"Good to know… just three questions, where am I? Who are you? And have you ever seen creatures like these?" He asks as a larva crawls up his shoulder so she knows what he's talking about. She jumps a bit at seeing the large copper Larva on his shoulder cuddling up to him.

"Ick…no I've never seen a creature like this…it might be a new form of Kivalt;" She take a minute to get over her disgust at the larva, "Excuse me, now for you first question you're in a clearing about a quarter mile away from my village. My name is Alyssa but some call me Aly for short." She says with a small shy smile.

Kenneth takes all the information in before responding, "That's a nice name I'm….Kenneth." he says a bit unsure if he should use his original Terran name. She nods with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you….but how are you not a Furan? Are you a Mage experimenting with a new spell?" She asks curiously as he set the Larva back on the ground.

Kenneth ponders the questions for a little bit before responding, "I don't think so…I can't remember much of anything right now aside from waking up next to these." He says nudging the Larvae that resumed cuddling around his feet. "Oh that's too bad… if you wish I can see if the leader of my village is willing to let you in despite you being a stranger." She says while playing with a lock of her long white hair that was slightly frizzed from lack of proper cleaning.

Her form was very thin from malnourishment but she looked like to be around 19 years old at the very least she was only covered in a leather piece of cloth that covered her private areas and chest. _'Guess this place is very low tech and what did she mean by Mage?' _he thinks to himself as she falls back against the cocoon, "H-hey you alright?" he asks her at the sudden collapse from her.

"Y-yeah, I'm just very hungry." She says holding her flat stomach. I look around then down at the Creep and over at the wolf Kivalts, "I can cook the meat of the Kivalt if you want and you can snack on the Creep until it's done." He suggests looking at her.

"What's Creep?" Alyssa asks giving a quizzical look, "It's this purple stuff we're standing on." He responds motioning to the fungus like Creep. She looks down at it and tears a small piece off of it, looking at it, smelling it then eventually trying the Creep for taste. Her eyes light up for a brief second before tearing off more Creep eating it hungrily.

Kenneth looks down at the Creep realizing he never tried eating it either but now it looked appetizing to him. He reaches down and takes a small chunk out of it before popping it into his mouth and slowly chewing, surprisingly, it was good it had a sweet texture almost like raspberries but it gave him a large boost of energy like a cup of coffee.

'_It's good but I bet not a lot of nutrition… she needs real food I feel like I could live off this stuff if I needed too.'_ Kenneth thinks as he starts a small fire and begins to roast the Kivalt after skinning it and deboning it. The blood slowly dripped out of the muscle as it cooked eventually turning the meat into a grayish color from being cooked, "The meat should be perfect now." Alyssa says looking at the meat with the hungry look on her face.

Kenneth chuckles a bit, "Alright um…get a leaf or something to put this on so you can eat it easier." He says as Alyssa quickly does so. Then unexpectedly the cocoon blows open away from them splattering more of the oily thick substance over the plants.

_**Hatchery Complete Overmind**_

_**Current Overmind Bio-Energy: 4,000/5,000**_

_**Current Hatchery Bio-Energy: 10/10,000**_

_**Current Bio-Energy Production: 150 units per hour**_

_**Current Population: 1/25**_

"EEEW! What is that?" Alyssa yells out holding her nose and trying not to gag at the smell. The Hatchery is a volcano like structure with a few tunnels burying underground and five tunnels on top a few long thick spikes adorn the sides, top and base of the Hatchery but the ones on the side followed the tunnels. From inside four more Larvae crawl out of the tunnel and began climbing all over the Hatchery like a game to them.

"Ah the Hatchery is done by the looks of it." He responds while looking at the new Zerg Building. The smell given off by the oil was a bit foul but did not nearly have as much effect on him as it did on her as she takes a deep breath after the smell dissipated a bit.

Kenneth walks over to the Hatchery to investigate the interior of it; Alyssa quickly puts out the fire and rushes after him not wanting to be caught out in the open without protection. Kenneth walks into the fleshy tunnels that made up the entrance of the Hatchery.

The center of the Hatchery is warm but they could feel the breeze flowing through the tunnel entrances to regulate the temperature. In the very center though is a cross between a serpent and something that was once human, "Welcome to the Hatchery Overmind. I am Cerebrate Kavas, I am here as your advisor and to help manage your minions." The creature says making what looked like a bow.

As far as Kenneth could tell the creature seemed like a male but it was difficult to tell exactly. "Ah….good to know…um…get three of the Larvae to mutate into drones so we can begin building and expanding. Then get three more to mutate into Zerglings" Kenneth orders the Cerebrate as he feels a lot of energy leave him immediately.

"As you command Overmind you know have three thousand seven hundred sixty units of Bio-Energy left." He says as six of the larvae crawl into the Hatchery to curl up near the Cerebrate and begin to encase themselves in cocoons to mutate into the desired Zerg Units.

Alyssa was confused on everything that was going on she couldn't understand the Cerebrate since to her it seemed he was talking in clicks and growls while Kenneth seemed to understand what it said naturally. _'What have I gotten myself into I wonder…' _She thinks standing close to Kenneth while looking around.

There is a pool of liquid that looked like a deep blue underneath the Cerebrate it was odd since the rest of the Hatchery was dry. Curiosity got the better of her so she decided to go investigate the pool; kneeling down over the pool she can only see her reflection in the pool. It didn't give off a scent or even look thick so she reaches out to touch the surface but before she could the Cerebrate yanks her up by the back of her shirt.

The Cerebrate gives her a furious flurry of clicks and growls as if he was scolding her, "P-Please don't hurt me!" She cries out curling into a ball out of fear. "Put her down Kavas. Alyssa he said, don't touch the pool it would have dissolved your hand if you had touched it." Kenneth says gently to her after Kavas put her far away from the pool.

"H-He was trying to save me?" She asks slowly coming out of the ball and looking up at the intimidating figure of the Cerebrate. Kenneth nods, "Come on I bet you're still hungry." He says gently as he picks her up and leads her back out to the meat they left in the semi cold air.

Despite it being cold Alyssa ate every scrap she could fit into her malnourished body. Which wasn't much considering almost three quarters of the meat was left behind, "That was good I never really had that much to eat." Alyssa says happily while sitting next to the small reignited fire.

Kenneth looks at her, "Seemed like it you were really hungry." Kenneth says as he hears some popping inside and some more chattering as a group of dog like creatures with tusks under their jaws and large arm spikes coming from its back. Like the Larvae they are a bronze color and have rows of sharp teeth in their jaws as soon as they were close enough they bow to him in respect.

Kenneth motions out into the Creep, "Keep a patrol up through the night feed when you need to and stay alert." He orders the minor Zerglings as they rush off to do as he said. "What are those things?" Alyssa asks out of curiosity already losing her surprise and fear of the Zerg creatures.

"Zerglings, they're the basic defensive and offensive units of the Zerg." Kenneth says as he collects the other bodies of the Kivalts and places them in the hatchery. _'Now what to do about this meat…I don't have a way to store it.' _Kenneth thinks before his Cerebrate speaks up, "The Hatchery can store that meat Overmind for later consumption." Kavas says moving over to him.

"Ah please do so then." He says uncertainly since he wasn't expecting the Cerebrate to speak up. Kavas picked up the dead bodies and placed them against the walls of the Hatchery; the walls began to encase the dead Kivalts in a thin membrane then inside it seemed to freeze over instantly.

Alyssa walks over and leans up against the wall, "It's too dark for me to head back to the village is it alright if I sleep here? It seems to be a safer place than anywhere else." She asks a bit shyly since Kenneth was still a stranger to her. Kenneth nods, "Of course I'm not heartless enough to toss you out in the wild." He says with a slight smile before he walks out to supervise the construction of the Hive Cluster.

Alyssa turns onto her side trying to find some comfort in the spongy Creep and the soft fleshy walls of the Hatchery. _'This is all so strange….a hairless person except for some head fur….a strange race of insects that follow him…but still he protects me…it's strange….but comforting.' _She thinks as she lets the comforting arms of deep sleep finally able to rest her exhausted body in peace. A peace that she has long been denied ever since she was young.

_**End Note: hey just throwing up a quick reedit of this chapter since after re-reading it I made a few mistakes though not with commas I suck at using them, which is why I'm looking for a beta to reedit my chapters for posting. Read and Review and good night people until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: alright chapter two is here and I need to add another thing to my disclaimer. Some of the Zerg descriptions are from Liberty's Crusade by Jeff Grubb because he seems to describe them the best at least the older Zerg. Star Craft isn't mine if it was…then I'd keep everything the same.**_

The New Swarm

Chapter 2 Evolution and Exploration

The sun rises over the horizon signifying the dawn of a new day, around the hatchery there is a flurry of activity most of it was Zerglings patrolling the border of the creep as well as the pulsing buildings of a Spawning Pool, Roach Warren and an Evolution Chamber. Some of the Zerglings were racing each other if they weren't on patrol others were Drones collecting the Larvae that wandered too far from the Hatchery.

Kenneth however is resting up against the Spawning Pool having used up most of his energy to expand the Swarm numbers and the Hive Cluster, _'I need to figure out a way to restore my Bio Energy I think I have only 1,200 or so units left and the creep can only support 4 more units.' _He thinks as one of the Zerglings approaches him and takes a spot next to him.

He looks over at the Zergling and smiles slightly as he gently strokes its back, "I bet you're the Larvae that liked me petting you huh?" He asks before the Zergling chitter in confirmation rubbing the side of its head against his leg in a pet like manner.

Kenneth chuckles as he hears footsteps approaching him, he looks over to see Alyssa up and walking around looking at all the new Zerg buildings and the increased number of Zerg creatures. "Wow you expanded during the night?" she asks amazed at what could be done with the Zerg in one night.

"Yeah took most of my Bio Energy but I got it done." Kenneth says in confirmation as he slowly stands up so they could talk easier. "Did you sleep alright? I bet the Hatchery didn't give you much comfort." He says walking up to her and motioning her over to the edge of the Creep.

"I slept alright it may have not been the most comfortable bed in the world but I feel well rested." She says with a small smile walking next to him into the forest. The Creep expanded a little bit more and now covered the roots of most of the plants. Most of the saplings that covered the ground unfortunately withered and died since they couldn't survive with the Creep's presence but the older fully grown trees stood strong and seemed to flourish with the Creep.

"That's good it looked like you really needed the sleep… Do the Kivalts cause a lot of problems with your people? Furan you called them?" Kenneth asks as a group of six Zerglings and two drones followed them. The Zerglings keep up easily but the Drones were slow moving since they were bulkier to haul minerals to the Hatchery.

"Yes, they do most Furans stay in their own small settlements to keep the Kivalts out. The defenders of each outpost consist of Magic Casters, Swordsmen, Archers, and the newly established Gunmen." Alyssa lists off her fingers as they walk into the forest.

'_Gunmen eh? Guess that means they figured out the formula for gunpowder.' _Kenneth thinks before responding, "I see well I had the Zerglings do some light recon around the area and tested their strength." They step into another clearing and Alyssa sees a huge saber toothed panther with several bite and slash marks running along its body.

"Ah! T-They took down a Blacksaber? Those small things took down a Level Six Kivalt?" Alyssa says while looking over the body then diving into it yanking out another stone. This stone is a deep red color, pulsing heavily with power, and was twice the size of the Intelligence core from the Wolf Kivalt.

"Not afraid to dive into a four hour old carcass I see." Kenneth says with a slight chuckle as he orders the Zerglings to carve up the body so the Drones could take the pieces back to the Hatchery. The Zerglings do so quickly hacking off large chunks off with their claws due to their numbers. The Drones hover up to the large chunks of meat picking them up with their pincers and placing them on their backs while secreting a sticky substance to make sure their cargo didn't fall off.

"The Drones will take the meat back to the Hatchery for storage. The Zerg live off the Creep so it would be good to store meat for anyone else who stumbles upon the Hive Cluster." Kenneth says as he follows the Drones back to the Hatchery.

"That's a good idea since you'll need help navigating the land. All we have are scattered pieces of different maps so if we have a safe chance to explore we can establish trade routes." Alyssa says holding the stone with both of her paws and close to her body.

Kenneth looks back at her, "What does that stone do?" he asks motioning to the red stone in her arms. Inside the stone it seemed to be flowing with energy which is represented by swirling flames inside the confines of the stone.

Alyssa looks down at the stone, "I'm not entirely sure I think it might be used as fuel for the forges in one of the major cities." She says as she follows shifting the stone under one of her arms. It looked like she was having some difficulty lifting the large stone by herself.

Kenneth stopped and offered a hand, "It looks really heavy want me to carry it for a while?" He asks with a slight smile to her. She looks at his outstretched hand then down at the stone considering what to do or not to. She then looks up at him and nods handing him the stone.

Once Kenneth takes the stone it immediately breaks apart allowing the flames inside to cover Kenneth's entire body, but strangely the flames didn't harm him but instead re-energize him before gathering in the palm of his hand sinking into him. Alyssa looks at where the stone was in complete disbelief, "Well…that was unexpected." Kenneth says flexing his hand feeling renewed again.

_**Overmind Bio Energy: 5,000/5,000**_

_**Current Hatchery Bio Energy: 600/10,000**_

"What happened to it? Did you absorb its power?" Alyssa asks looking all around in confusion thinking that the stone flew off into oblivion.

Kenneth nods slowly, "I guess it couldn't have just vanished without a cause to do so." He says while Alyssa sighs in what seemed to be in defeat.

"That could have gotten my village a lot of food for the winter. Then again it looks like your Zerglings are better hunters than any other unit you have." She says slightly happier to find a bright side.

Kenneth chuckles slightly, "Well you've only seen the Zerglings there's another Unit I got from constructing those buildings." He says as four large bulky six legged bug like creatures with two upper claws on its back and rows of spines along the thick strong Carapace. "These are the Roaches they can spit out a highly corrosive acid and they can heal amazingly fast." Kenneth explains as the Roaches walk off to do something on their own.

"They look very menacing or at least they would be if I wasn't use to the strange things you can make the larvae produce." Alyssa says with a slight giggle while covering the front of her muzzle to be polite. From just the peaceful sleep she looked a lot more energetic and refreshed to be out and about.

Kenneth chuckles again, "That's true well if you want get cleaned up and we'll head out to your village to ask for support." He suggests as they continue on their way to the Hatchery. Alyssa looks down at her tattered clothes and her freshly stained fur.

"Ugh…good idea I probably reek something awful since Kivalts can eat some pretty foul things." She says as she tries to smooth out her fur and attempts to shake off the blood from her fur and hair. Unlike the wolf Kivalts the Blacksaber had red blood making her fur a slight pink color.

Kenneth chuckles at her futile attempts to clean her fur, "I'll give you a small squad of Zerglings and a couple of Roaches to keep guard over you." He suggests as Alyssa looks at him strangely.

"A guarded bath? Not even the city's have that luxury. Thanks Kenneth I'm very grateful for providing for me." She says before very lightly giving him a peck on the cheek before walking off with the promised group of warriors following her.

Kenneth blushes lightly at the peck bringing a hand up to his cheek where she kissed him, _'Well never in a hundred years did I think that was able to happen….but then again she hasn't asked about my past and I haven't asked her about hers either. But then again it's none of my business.' _He thinks as he heads into the Hatchery to speak with Kavas.

The Cerebrate is curled around the dark blue pool looking out at the tunnel with a bored expression on his face, _'Well the Overmind has developed the Hive Cluster very well, as well as the Swarm, but we need Overlords to expand the Swarm more and evolve the Hatchery.' _He thinks as Kenneth approaches. "Greetings Overmind do you seek council?" the Cerebrate asks looking over at his leader.

Kenneth nods, "I need to know what the purpose of the Overlords are Kavas. Their usage, abilities, mutations, anything that will be of use to me and the Swarm." Kenneth says to the Cerebrate as he approaches him while his arms are crossed across his chest.

The Cerebrate bows from the waist in a bow, "Of course Overmind. The Overlord's primary function is a reconnaissance but it will supervise any Zerg Units nearby. It also has the ability to transport Units directly to the battlefield but at the cost of speed. Finally they are vital for Swarm growth since they are able to support more of the Zerg population." Kavas explains listing out their functions.

Kenneth nods in understanding, "Alright get a few Larvae to begin mutating into Overlords so we can continue to bulk up our ranks." He orders as he once again feels the required bio energy leave him to supply the Larvae.

"Yes Overmind and you have four thousand seven hundred twenty-five units of Bio Energy. If I may suggest after the Overlords are finished shall we begin Hatchery Evolution to a Lair?" Kavas suggests as five Larvae crawl in to begin their evolution.

"Hatchery Evolution? Explain Kavas." Kenneth orders as he lets his arms drop to his sides and moves his feet so the Larvae could avoid his legs.

"As the Swarm grows so must the Hatchery evolving the Lair to the Second level of development will allow us access to more units and mutations to expand our ranks." The Cerebrate explains slithering up into the top tunnel that makes up the top of the Hatchery. "The cost of such an evolution is fairly cheap only a minor cost of eighty-five Bio Energy units but the next Evolution will cost about twenty-thousand Bio Energy Units." He says looking down at his leader from the ceiling.

Kenneth seems to think about his Cerebrate's suggestion, "How long will the Evolution take? We can't leave Alyssa alone for too long." He says as he walks around the pool looking up at his second in command.

Kavas goes silent for a little while, "About a full day here so if she can she needs to find a place to hide or go back to the village she's from. Once the Evolution every Unit and building will go inactive including you Overmind so your strength, abilities, and appearance are changed." He says to Kenneth.

Kenneth is silent for a long time trying to think of what to tell Alyssa since she would be the most vulnerable during the Evolution. "Is there any cave nearby or someplace to hide?" The young Overmind asks the Cerebrate.

Kavas looks down into the pool for a few seconds before looking back at his leader, "No, there's only beach and forest around the Hive Cluster but I do have an alternative option if she is willing to listen to it Overmind." He says a bit unsure to make the decision.

Kenneth looks up at him, "What is it Kavas? I'm open to suggestions at this point." He says then falling silent, _'Why do I care so much? Is it just she has an attraction to her that I haven't figured out yet?' _He thinks as Kavas slithers down to talk to Kenneth face to face.

"Well there is a process that will allow for her to be protected by the Swarm during the Evolution Process. It's similar to the Chrysalis evolution but instead of becoming full Zerg she'll be part Zerg she will be linked to us and be able to use dormant Psionic powers inside of her. Her body will keep its form but she will be genetically re-engineered to be perfect. It's a difficult choice to make and one you should talk over with her." Kavas explains before moving back into the top tunnel.

Kenneth takes in the information as he processes the information then turns and leaves to go talk to Alyssa. The Zerglings pass by him just enjoying themselves with their racing and the Roaches are practicing their digging skills or aiming skills with their acid on rocks.

He eventually arrives at the clear flowing stream that divides a small section of the forest the stream has an abundance of water based Kivalts most looked harmless a few others had a few barbs along their sides and fins. Kenneth smiles slightly and kneels down next to the river to look at them. A couple of the fish Kivalts poke their mouths out of the water and squirt his face with water causing him to fall back and cough.

The fish keep on spitting water at him until something pounced on them from in the water. Once Kenneth got the water out of his eyes he looked at who got the fish Kivalts and much to his surprise it was Alyssa holding the non barbed fish in her arms and another in her mouth. She still has her tattered leather dress on but her hair and fur clung more to her skin due to the excess water.

She carefully steps out of the water and drops all the fish onto the river bank except for the one in her mouth. The fish flop around in a dire attempt to get back into the water but to no success as the Zerglings accompanying her stabbed the fish before they could get away.

She takes the fish out of her mouth and holds it with both her paws, her tail wagging softly as she holds the fish close, "I love fishing especially by hand." She says smiling not really noticing Kenneth is in front of her. Some of the Zerglings chitter in response holding up their fish to her.

Kenneth chuckles at her speaking out loud to the Zerglings but remembers why he came, "Ah Alyssa I need to talk with you." he says softly but loud enough to tell the Zerglings he wanted a little bit off privacy. They move around them but keeping their fish Kivalts on their claws for Alyssa.

She helps him up, "Sure what would you like to talk about?" She asks with a soft smile to him. She's still dripping wet but it didn't seem to bother her with her thick fur being designed for the cold of the arctic. She gathers up her hair and wrings out the excess water as Kenneth began to speak.

"Well…I want the Swarm to get stronger so we'll be able to defend ourselves. But in order to do that I need to upgrade the Hatchery to a Lair and during that time we'll become inactive for a full day. So what I want to know is if you'll be heading back to your village, if you'll hide out or agree to a special transformation during our evolution." He asks while shuffling around with uncertainty.

Alyssa looks at the ground in thought as she considers what to do. _'I can't hide out here there's not enough plants for me to hide my scent from the Kivalts…Going back is way out of the question right now…but a special transformation? That might be my best choice…' _she thinks before asking, "What's the special transformation?"

"Kavas explained it as you will be put into stasis while we are and during that time the Hatchery will make you genetically and physically perfect. You'll be mentally linked to the Swarm mind and awaken any psionic powers that are hidden away in you." Kenneth explains as simply as he can to her.

Alyssa ponders and considers all her options before responding, "I'll…do that transformation with the Swarm." She says a bit uncertainly but knows she has no choice but to do so. Then she blushes lightly, "Just…will I have to take off my clothes?" She asks very shyly.

Kenneth gives a quick surprised look but then it quickly changes into a blush, "Ah…I'll ask Kavas when we get back to the Hatchery." He says while rubbing the back of his neck. But he feels something touch his mind and begin to communicate with him.

"_**She will be able to keep her clothes on Overmind. Just be sure she's calm when the Hatchery membrane covers her and the Swarm will handle the rest." **_The familiar voice says but Kenneth immediately recognizes it as his Cerebrate Kavas.

"Ah…Kavas says you can keep your clothes on and to remain calm when the Hatchery forms a membrane around you when the process begins." Kenneth says stepping to the side and motioning back to the Hatchery. Alyssa nods and walks with him to the Hive Cluster.

She's quiet during the trip thinking about whether or not to tell Kenneth about why she left the village. _'Oooh I can't tell him why I left…heck I can't even tell him about my husband I'm not sure how he'll react to knowing about him…wait why do I care? Am I falling for him? ...well…he has cared for me way more than my husband ever did…' _She thinks just as she's about to speak they arrive back at the Hatchery.

They walk over to the Hatchery just as more popping sounds resonate from inside the Hatchery then four flying lobster like creatures hover out from the top to settle around the Hive Cluster. "Well the Overlords are done let's get inside." Kenneth says leading Alyssa inside while the other Zerg troops re-gather around the Hatchery.

Kenneth gently places Alyssa against the fleshy sticky wall of the Hatchery, "Just stay calm and relax alright?" He asks just as the membrane begins to cover her. She takes a deep breath and nods as the membrane covers her body she falls asleep almost instantly and the interior fills with a clear liquid that keeps her suspended in the center.

Kenneth places a hand over the membrane, "Sleep well Alyssa… Kavas begin the Evolution Stage." He says walking over to the wall across from her and leans against it.

"By your will Overmind." Kavas says as a large amount of energy leaves Kenneth. Soon all the Zerg and their Buildings encase themselves into cocoons and go into suspended animation until the Evolution is complete. The same happens to Kenneth in the Hatchery but like Alyssa his potential would expand further to control more of the Zerg Hive Mind and gain more strength.

_**Author's Note: Alright here's another chapter guys. Thanks for the Reviews and I finally found a Beta Reader he'll be Betaing The New Swarm for me while Proto-Fusion Beta's my Fallout/Pokémon story. Thanks again and Good Night.**_

_**Side Note: This is the unbeta'd version once I get the complete beta version from Death I'll post that without this side note.**_


End file.
